Problem: Let $f(x) = x^4 + ax^3 + bx^2 + cx + d$ be a polynomial whose roots are all negative integers.  If $a + b + c + d = 2009,$ find $d.$
Explanation: Let the roots be $-r_1,$ $-r_2,$ $-r_3,$ $-r_4,$ so all the $r_i$ are positive integers.  Then
\[f(x) = (x + r_1)(x + r_2)(x + r_3)(x + r_4),\]and $f(1) = (1 + r_1)(1 + r_2)(1 + r_3)(1 + r_4).$  Also, $f(1) = 1 + a + b + c + d = 2010.$  The prime factorization of 2010 is $2 \cdot 3 \cdot 5 \cdot 67,$ so $1 + r_1,$ $1 + r_2,$ $1 + r_3$, and $1 + r_4$ are equal to 2, 3, 5, and 67, in some order.  Therefore,
\[f(x) = (x + 1)(x + 2)(x + 4)(x + 66),\]and $d = 1 \cdot 2 \cdot 4 \cdot 66 = \boxed{528}.$